1. Technical Field
The invention relates to lamps, particularly to LED emergency lights with cold resistance.
2. Related Art
With development of light emitting diodes (LEDs) technology, LEDs have been progressively replacing traditional light sources because of advantages of low power consumption, great durability and less pollution.
An emergency light is a battery-backed lighting device that comes on automatically when a building experiences a power outage. Conventional emergency lights are not provided with cold resistant design. When an emergency light is placed in a cold environment, for example 0° C.˜40° C., is performance of the battery in the emergency light will dramatically fall. Also, electrolytic capacitors will fail in a cold environment. It is possible that an emergency light cannot light up during a power outage in cold winter.